Don't give up hinataxkiba
by UchihaxHyuuga
Summary: A story on hinata and kiba :D hope you like it! those who hate tis pairing , um .. i think it's still all right for you all to read it cos it's not reallie veri HINAXKIBA-LISH.I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. i'll try to complete the next chapter by end of tis month
1. The start of the nightmare

" HINATA! LOOK OUT! IT'S COMING ON TO YOUR SIDE!" kiba shouted.

"Where? I don't see it!" echoed the voice throughout the forest.

"OVER TH- "

It was too late. A scream was heard. Then, silence. Kiba froze in action. Hinata was lying on the blood stained grass patch, unconscious.

" Akamaru .. Quick.. go and seek help…"

"WOOF! "

Kiba crawled towards where hinata was. In her hand , was a kunai , piercing through a small little bug.

* * *

"Kiba, Hinata, this is your mission. You have to catch a really poisonous bug that escaped from the science lab this morning. It can transform into many different types of shapes and sizes." said tsunade in a stern voice.

"What a lame mission … Can't we do something better? Since it's something about bugs, ask shino to do it. " said kiba while smiling at hinata.

Hinata blushed. She avoided eye-contact with kiba.

"It is not a LAME MISSION! And shino is out on another mission right now" demanded tsunade.

"In what way is it not lame?" yawned kiba.

"ehh..ttoo.. kiba-kun... I dun think we should argue with tsunade-sama.. "

"If tis bug attacks someone , the person will end up … DEAD."

There was a pause. Kiba stared at tsunade and hinata had her mouth open.

"You're joking aren't you?"

"Why would I do so? If you get it, please go and get ready for the mission NOW. "

Kiba dashed out of tsunade's office. Hinata slowly walked out of the office, leaving the door open.

* * *

"HINATA! HINATA! ARE YOU OKAY? HINATA!" shouted kiba.

Her eyes opened slowly and started coughing out blood.

"Kiba-kun.. I managed to kill the insect.. mission completed…" hinata whispered into kiba's ears.

Kiba noticed himself crying uncontrorably and feeling hinata's heart beat go weaker and weaker.


	2. She was alive

hello people! sorrie for taking so much time for the next chapter T_T

i seriously hab NO TIME to write.

and its kinda short & horrible cos i used the microsoft words on my hp to type tis story out. i hab no idea hw kiba's character is LIKE!!! !!! ARGHH nvm , anyway , hope yu enjoy it T_T

* * *

'k...kiba... Kun.! Wake.. Up..' A soft voice was heard just beside kiba's doggy ears.

'ah? Hinata? ..... hinata ... HINATA?! YOU'RE OK!!!'

'woof!' Akamaru gave kiba a lick with its long pinky-red tongue.

'ki...ba..kunn... thanks... for . . calling for help.. akamaru too .. .. & KIBA-KUN! WHY ARE YOU C..CRYING?!'

Beads of aqua watery tears was rolling down kiba's cheek.

'YOU.. 'RE ALL RIGHT!! THAT'S SUCH A GOOD THING THAT I CRIED!' *kiba cries even louder*

'kiba-kun! don't cry .. kibakun ...'

Using his dirty hands , kiba wiped his cheeks. Thinking about yesterday , he went deep in his thoughts.

_hey... wait a minute... hinata is alive? I remember her heartbeat getting slower that time. why is she alive? anyone that the bug attacks will die right ? why... ?_

Kiba slowly stood up and leaned towards hinata.

'Ki..ki..KIBA KUN! wha..t.. what.. are..re.. you..you... doi..ng..'

'Hnata. stay still for a little while.' saying that , kiba placed two of his fingers on hinata's neck.

_thump...thump...thump... _

It was sure that kiba felt soft hearbeats hitting againts his two fingers.

Hinata felt herself turning red and she was sure that if kiba continued what he was up to , her heart was going to burst.

' KI...KI...KIBA-KUN! WE .. WE... HAVE GONE TOO FAR !!! TH..IS.. IS... ONLY WHAT ... COUPL- ... I MEANT ... **FROGS WHO ARE REALLY GOOD IN RELATIONSHIP ONLY DOES THAT SO THAT BOTH OF .. '**

' Huh? hinata what jibberish are you talking ? Anyway , i need to do something important. I'll be back soon.' as soon as kiba said that , he left the room closing the door quietly.

'ki..kiba-kun.. thats so not like him ... normally he would be jumping around & closing the door more harsh-ly' mumbled hinata to herself.

---

'Tsunade-sama! Why is hinata still alive? You said that if the bug- ... '

'Kiba. Calm down and listen. I shall explain to you everything.' said tsunade stopping what she was doing half-way.

Shizune stood beside tsunade giving a sad look.

'Kiba, hinata somehow managed to stop the bug from injecting the poison too far into her body.'

'BUT I REMEMBER THAT HER HEARTBEAT WAS FAINTING AND-'

'KIBA! LISTEN!' shouted tsunade.

'Yes , it was true that she was going to die at that moment. But, thanks to the poison not going too far deep into the body , i managed to save her and now she would be able to leave for a few more weeks.'

_what? what does tsunadesama mean? live for a FEW MORE WEEKS...?_

'tsunade.. sama... what do you mean by living for a few.. more weeks ..' Kiba felt a fear in his heart.

'Just like i said. She would only be able to live for just a few more weeks.' Tsunade shook her head and picked up her stamp and continued stamping the documentries.

'If ur done with your buisness, please leave the room.'

Slowly, kiba dragged his feet and walked towards the door with his head low.

_just .. a few more weeks. _

'Kiba.'

With his head hung low , he turned his head to face tsunade.

'There's still time left. Give hinata the best memories till the end.' saying that , tsunade gave kiba a small smile.


	3. Just one more week

Hello minna-san!!! Im sho sho sho sho sho sorry for not uploading the new chapter on time!!!

I I I .. kind of slacked off & was too lazy to write it. .

SHO SORRIE !! and and it's kinda short cos cos I typed it using my handphone.

EXTREMELY SORRY !!! well enjoy ~ thanks for all ur supports ! XD

* * *

'just one more week...' kiba muttered under his breath.

_God why must you take hinata away. Why can't you just let her live. Why god? Why! Why! Why? __Is there a meaning for you to do this? _

'kiba... Kun...? Why are you crying ? ' there was hinata standing a few meters away.

'hi..nata...' kiba stared at her.

_Give her the best memories . _

Tsunade's voice rang inside kiba's mind.

'oh hinata! Urm. Some dust just went into my eyes. Ahahaha..' kiba gave akamaru a weak smile.

'wan...!'akamaru yelled.

' hinata, go back to your ward. You have to rest.'

kiba took hinata's hand and leaded her to the ward.

' kiba..kun...did..some..th..ing happen? '

kiba stopped in his tracks. He shook his head and continued walking.

'but... Kiba-'

'hinata. Nothing is wrong. Nothing is really wrong. Really. Trust me.'

kiba turned his head around and faced hinata straight in the face.

Hinata felt her cheeks growing hotter and hotter .

She could feel kiba breathing . Hinata looked into kiba's eyes. Sadness seemed to overflow his eyes.

' I trust you kibakun... I do..'

a smile appeared on his face and slowly he opened the door of the ward.

_Wait a minute... I just talked to kibakun without muttering ! OMG... OMG... LET ME TRY IT AGAIN! _

'Kiba...kun..... WA!' hinata somehow had no energy to stand up and she slipped and a pair of hands quickly grabbed her. 'ah..'

Kiba was just so close to her. If she had lean forward a little , her lips would end up on his.

Kba's body temperature flowed into hinata's. A comfortable warm feeling wrapped her.

' kiba..kun.. your body is so warm.. I feel so … com.... ' hinata added with a soft giggle.

With hinata not paying attention to kiba , a drop of teardrop landed onto the floor.


End file.
